The present invention relates in general to horticulture and gardening and pertains, more particularly, to an elevated work platform for raising a potted plant to a comfortable working height and providing a work area in which tools and materials can be placed. The work station is an improvement over make-shift arrangements and also provides a user with a collector for any runoff of excess water used to water or moisten a plant or soil.
With conventional planting arrangements it is generally necessary to have sufficient work space, for example an outside or add-on greenhouse, to efficiently grow and maintain house plants. For example, it is common to have an area outside of the house in a garage or exterior green house structure for planting, maintaining, re-planting and generally providing the care house plants require to thrive.
Those not fortunate to have the extra space or personal garage, for example, apartment or condominium dwellers, try to solve the problems of mess and clean-up, particularly associated with spilled soil and water by constructing makeshift work areas in a sink or bathtub. It will be recognized that the clutter remaining from a typical planting or re-potting session includes water and wet soil not adequately absorbed on paper or difficult to remove from a non-porus drop cloth without spreading the mess from the work area to the door or rubbish.
Another drawback associated with conventional makeshift arrangements is that it is difficult to readily dispose of the water spilled or splashed during the work session. This also obtains for any protective material put under the work area such as newspaper that then adds to the clutter and the clean up.